Sparkling Prince and Princess
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: A young girl is targeted by the Valga and later has to stay on the circus ship with her being a target Yogi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Sparkling prince and princess

Chapter 1

Up on the Circus Ship Yogi and Gareki get called in by Hirato who sits drinking coffee as he waits for the two to sit down, as the two sat down Hirato puts his coffee down and picks some papers up. "Gareki I got a letter for you from the private school of circus your to start school again tomorrow" Gareki looks at Hirato "How much longer do I have to go there when can I be a full member of circus" Hirato takes a sip of his coffee "you have another year but you still have more training like the special ability's you'll be given you'll have to learn how to control the powers. Yogi I have a mission for you Since everyone else is busy and Nai isn't really a fighter, You're the only one that can do this job" Yogi looks at the floor and thinks on how much he hates going out on missions alone but looks up at Hirato "What do you want me to do Hirato San"

Hirato goes through the papers "There is a girl in a small town I want you to bring her back here to the circus ship, something is up and we want to run some tests on her, Valga are always chasing after her so we want you to go get her and bring her back here" Hirato shows Yogi a photo of the girl she has long white hair in two pig tails with tints of pink, she has very pale white skin and Pink eyes. Yogi looks at the photo "She's a cute girl why would Valga go after her, I'll go and save her Hirato San" Yogi gets up and leaves the room.

Over at the small town the young girl with white hair runs through the street as people steer in fear as this monster like human chases the girl. The girl continues running up in till she runs into a dead end the monster looking human stops and laughs as he licks his lips the girl lets out a scream just around that time a young blond haired man appears "I am the sparkling prince circus second ship Yogi" Yogi attacks and kills the Valga with his magic vines. Yogi turns to the young girl and kneels down in front of her. "Are you ok miss your not hurt are you" The girl looks up at Yogi and falls into his arms and cries "I was so scared that thing has been chasing me for months thank you"

Yogi looks at the girl "what's your name I am Yogi I will be taking you away from this place to somewhere else where you will be safe it's my orders to do so" The girl lets go of Yogi and wipes her tears away "My name is Yuki, do you really mean it, you'll take me away from those monsters" Yogi nods his head "Yuki chan you have the same name as the circus snowman kawaii , Yuki chan hold on tight ok I am going to take you to the second circus ship now" Yogi grabs Yuki and gets ready to fly, Yuki holds onto Yogi as he fly's back to the second ship.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sparkling prince and princess

Chapter 2

Back on the circus ship Yogi sits with Yuki in front of Hirato. Hirato looks at Yuki and smiles at her "So Yuki is it, it's nice to meet you my name is Hirato, I have some questions I would like to ask you, why is it that your being chased by the Valga there must be some reason why there after you, we may need to run tests on you if you don't know" Yuki pulls a small box out her bag and hands it to Hirato "I have a ex boyfriend who had this box, I sensed something bad about it and I took it so I could give it to you guys, I have no idea where the box came from but I just know for sure it's dangerous" Hirato takes the box from Yuki "Thank you for being honest Yuki, I will get this box analyzed right away, It's for the best you stay here on the circus ship Yuki, you will be in danger if we let you return home" Yuki looks on the floor "I understand Hirato san"

Hirato stands up getting ready to make a call but turns to Yogi "Yogi I want you to take care of Yuki and show her to the guest room" Yogi gets up and nods "Yes Hirato San" Yogi turns to Yuki and holds his hand out to her "Shall I show you to your room now Yuki Chan" Yuki stands up and nods her head "Sure, I am pretty tired from all that running" Yogi takes Yuki to the guest room as Hirato makes a call to Akari.

Yogi walks along the hall and stops in front of a room which is opposite to his room, Yogi opens the door. "This will be where you will be staying Yuki Chan, my room is opposite to this one so if you need any help feel free to see me" Yogi gives Yuki a small smile, Yuki walks in the room and turn to Yogi "Thank you for everything Yogi I don't know what I would have done without you" Yuki sits on the soft bed and smiles at Yogi. "Your welcome Yuki Chan, I'll let you get some rest ok" Yogi closes the door and goes off to look for Nai who is currently studying with Tsukumo.

Yuki lies down in bed and tries to go to sleep but can't help but think of how kind circus are for saving her and giving her a room to stay in, Yuki closes her pink eyes and slowly falls asleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sparkling prince and princess

Chapter 3

A few days later Yogi knocks on Yuki's door after getting told by Hirato that he and Tsukumo were to take Yuki to the research tower to be examined as Valga was traced with in the box she handed in, Akari wants to make sure the Valga cells haven't gotten into Yuki's body while she had the box. Yuki opens the door rubbing sleep out her eyes while also cuddling one of the second ships sheep. "Morning Yogi, has something come up" Yuki yawns. Yogi looks at the sheep in Yuki's arm and smiles "I see you've taken a liking to sheep san" Yuki looks down at sheep san, sheep san jumps from Yuki's arms onto the ground "Yuki couldn't sleep ba, so I stayed with her ba" Yogi kneels to the ground "Thanks for taking good care of her sheep san" Yuki bows to sheep "Yes mr sheep thank you for keeping me company"

Yogi couldn't help but think how cute it is to see Yuki smile, Yogi gets up and turns to Yuki "Hirato san wants me to take you to the research tower, that box you gave us contained Valga and Akari san has to run some tests on you to make sure the Valga cells hasn't leaked into your body" Yuki nods her head "Ok I'll do it I don't want to live in fear wondering if Valga is in my body" Tsukumo runs down the hall up to Yogi and Yuki "The ship is ready for us to leave Nai is coming along with us" Yogi's eyes light up "Yayz Nai Chan is coming"

Yogi, Tsukumo and Yuki head towards the ship Little Nai is all ready on bored eating a candy bar, Yuki and Tsukumo get on board then followed by Yogi who is piloting the mini ship.

A few hours later at the research tower, Yogi is hiding and running around the tower avoiding eye contact with Akari, Nai and Tsukumo sit with Yuki who is twiddling with her thumbs with nerves. Nai holds onto Yuki's hand as he knew she was feeling scared. "Am sure everything will be ok Yuki Chan" Nai gives Yuki a cute smile. Tsukumo nods her head at Yuki "Yeah am sure you'll be fine too" Yuki smiles at the two "Thank you, um where did Yogi disappear too he's been missing since we got here" Tsukumo sighs "Well Yogi he doesn't like it here much he's scared of Akari, it's best to leave him be"

Yogi sneaks around the hall ways not knowing that Akari is behind him, Akari places his right hand on Yogi's shoulder causing him to jump "Ahhhhh Akari don't scare me" Yogi looks at Akari's feet as he always does "Is there a reason why you're wondering around you better get back to the others now I have the results to Yuki" Akari heads towards the hall way walking past Yogi "Ehhh what's the results is it good" Yogi runs after Akari "You will find out when I tell everyone"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Sparkling prince and princess

Chapter 4

Akari takes Yogi, Nai, Tsukumo and Yuki into a room, they all take a seat, Yuki feels very nervous on what the results could be Akari looks at the results on his clip board "Yuki your clear you're not affected by the cradle cells but it's still wise that you stay on second ship" Yuki looks at the floor "Ok, but is there a way I can help out I don't want to sit and do nothing" Akari gets up heading over to the tea and coffee machine "You will have to talk to Hirato about that" Yuki gets up and bows "thank you I will talk to Hirato later then" Yogi, Nai and Tsukumo get up, Tsukumo places a her right hand on Yuki's shoulder "Before we go back we should take you out for some clothes"

Later in town Tsukumo takes Yuki around the girls clothe shops as Yogi and Nai decide to go to the Nyanperona store, going to women's clothes shops wasn't really for them "Look at this Nai do you think Yuki will like this I want to get her a gift from us all" Yogi holds out a yellow Nyanperona plush "Yes let's get her that Yogi" Nai smiles at Yogi and then picks up some note book paper "I need more of this Yogi" Yogi smiles "Sure Nai Chan, hm what is Yuki's size I'll guess a small what do you think Nai Chan" Yogi picks up a small blue dress with Nyanperona on it Nai looks at the dress "She looks small" Yogi giggles "Let's get her both items for her as a welcome gift hope she likes them" Nai and Yogi go to the check out to pay for the dress, plush and note paper that Nai wanted.

Later back at the ship Yuki puts away her new clothes she brought with the last remaining money she had, Tsukumo brought some cute pjs for her back in town, Yuki thinks on what she could buy Tsukumo as a thank you once she earns more money, Yuki hears a knock on her door "Come in" Yuki puts her pjs away as Yogi and Nai walk into her room holding two boxes. "We both got you something right little Nai" Nai nods his head at Yogi and walks over to Yuki giving her one of the boxes "For you it's from me and Gareki but Gareki is away" Yuki Takes the box and opens it and pulls out the Nyanperona plush "Aww thank you Nai I love it" Yuki hugs Nai, Yogi walk over and holds out the other box "I got you something too I think I hope I got the right size" Yuki lets Nai go and smiles at Yogi "Thank you Yogi" Yuki takes the box and opens it and takes out the blue dress with Nyanperona on it "I love it Yogi how did you know I liked cute stuff like this you got the size right too" Yogi's face turns bright red "I um I guessed I didn't know what you liked to be honest" Yuki hugs Yogi "Thank you so much" Yogi smiles "Your welcome, you are a friend of ours now" Yuki lets go of Yogi and nods.

Yogi turns to Nai "Shall we get to bed Nai Chan" Nai nods "Yes am getting sleepy" Yogi and Nai head to the door to head off to bed "Night Yuki" Yuki hangs her blue dress up "Night Yogi and Nai, thanks again for the presents" Yogi and Nai both smile at Yuki and then they head off to bed

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 5

Two months later Yuki is now studying to work with circus, it's the middle of the night and everyone is in bed. Yuki wakes up shaken after having that same dream again of her being chased by Valga, Yuki cuddles the Nyanperona plush "Why do I keep having that dream the more I have it the more I don't want to go back to sleep" Yuki puts her Nyanperona plush down and gets up out of bed. She walks quietly and opens her bedroom door and looks around to see if the sheep are around, but there no where around the area. "Maybe I should talk to Yogi with the sheep not being here I don't know what to do" Yuki walks over to the door opposite to her room and knocks on the door.

Within a few minutes Yuki was about to head back to her room when Yogi opened the door while rubbing sleep out his eyes, he was wearing a shirt that was half unbuttoned and track suit bottoms. Yuki tries her best to not blush after getting a good look at Yogi's chest that was shown down to the half unbutton shirt. "Yuki is something up" Yuki fiddles around with her fingers "I can't sleep I keep having the same nightmare Yogi" Yogi looks at Yuki and can see the fear in her eyes "Come on in I'll listen to what you have to say about the dream" Yuki walks into Yogi's room she was pretty surprised to find that Yogi's room was full of Nyanperona merchandise "Wow you must really like Nyanperona Yogi" Yogi closes his door and sits on the sofa in his room "I love Nyanperona" Yogi smiles as he grabs a Nyanperona plush and hugs it, Yuki sits next to Yogi "So Yogi, I've been having this nightmare ever since you saved me that day, in my dream am always being chased or captured it almost feels like the dream is real, am so scared Yogi" Yuki starts crying in her hands, Yogi hugs Yuki he didn't know what else he could do to stop the young girl from crying. "Yuki if the dreams are bothering you that much I could take you to see a doctor in the morning, other than that how about you stay in my room for the night, you can have my bed I don't mind taking the sofa"

Yuki looks up at Yogi and shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes "thanks Yogi I'll take up your offer but I'll feel bad leaving you on the sofa, you have the bed after all it's your room" Yogi goes over to his bed and grabs a Nyanperona pillow and places it at the bottom of the bed "Ok we'll share the bed, I'll sleep at the bottom of the bed ok" Yuki nods and goes over and climbs into the top half of the bed "Thank you Yogi I hope I can get some help in the morning" Yuki lies down and smiles as she can small Yogi's scent on the pillow he seemed to have a very sweet scent to him. Yogi switches the light off and climbs into the bottom half of the bed. "No problem after all you're scared and need someone by your side, night Yuki Chan"

The next morning Yogi wakes up before Yuki does, Yogi Yawns and stretches his arms out, Yogi looks down on the blanket as he could feel something on his crotch, Yogi moves the blanket off himself to find Yuki's foot right on his crotch, Yogi's face turns bright red and gently removes Yuki's foot off him just as he was doing that Gareki barges into Yogi's room "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Gareki freezes on the spot and Yogi lets go of Yuki's foot, Yuki wakes up from Gareki's shouting. "It's not what it looks like Gareki Kun, it's not what it looks like" Yogi's face is red as a tomato at this point Yuki rubs the sleep out her eyes and couldn't help notice how red Yogi looked right now. Gareki turns around to leave "It sure looks it to me idiot since when did you get a girlfriend" Gareki teases

"She's nothing like that Gareki kun she's a friend a friend who's scared and needed my help" Yogi jumps out of bed and runs over to Gareki "I didn't know you where back Gareki" Gareki turns to face Yogi "Oh yeah I thought shitty four eyes told you, I came back early this morning" Yuki gets out of bed and goes up to the two guys "Hi you must be Gareki, I am Yuki, what Yogi said is true there's nothing going on between us, I was scared and couldn't sleep so I came to Yogi" Yuki looks to the floor. "Gareki looks at the girl who is defo blushing at this point "Ah seems to me you have feelings for Yogi why else would you be blushing, anyways I was told to get you both breakfast is ready" Gareki walks off leaving Yogi and Yuki behind. Yogi looks at Yuki for a moment and thinks to himself if what Gareki said is true about Yuki possibly having feeling for him, and what were his real feelings for Yuki.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 6

3 Weeks later second and first ship are having a parade in town after completing a mission there, Yuki runs threw the second ship halls searching for Yogi, Yogi walk out the room holding onto a Nyanperona head for his costume he had half the costume on all ready and was getting ready to leave. Yuki spots Yogi and runs up to him and hugs him from behind "I want to tell you something Yogi I don't know how to say it" Yuki lets go of Yogi who turns to face the young girl "Sure I have work in a minute so it will have to be quick Yuki Chan"

Yuki looks at her feet as she felt the nerves starting to catch up to her "I, I, I really like you Yogi, ever since that day when you saved me I've fallen in love with you" Yogi remains silent at Yuki's words he was still very unsure on his feelings towards the girl but he didn't want to upset her, Yogi places his right hand on Yuki's shoulder "Listen I have to go to the parade now let's talk more about this later" Yogi smiles at Yuki then walks off to get the candy bars for the children.

Yuki looks at her feet still and clutches to her chest her chest started to hurt, she felt rejected and stood there in the hall for ten minutes with tears in her eyes and not moving till Gareki goes up and drags her along the hall also followed by Nai "Why are you just standing there like a idiot we have to help out with the parade remember" Yuki looks at Gareki "Yeah I forgot" Gareki lets go of Yuki's arm "Ok what's bothering you, I can tell you've been crying" Yuki fakes a smile on her face "Am fine really, let's work shall we" Yuki runs a head Nai tugs on Gareki's sleeve "Yuki seems sad somehow" Gareki walks on a head "Well it's very obvious you stupid animal"

Later outside Yuki stands and watches Yogi hand out candy bars to the children, Gareki taps Yuki's shoulder "Stop steering into space we have to watch out for any of Kafka members showing up" Yuki turns to face Gareki "Ah am sorry I'll pay more attention" Gareki crosses his arms "Honestly you're so annoying you know that" Nai tugs on Gareki "Don't be mean Gareki she's still new at this job"

A guy with red hair and a mini games console along with another man who has blue hair and face markings, the guy with the blue hair sneaks and grabs Yuki "Oi Kagiri I caught your ex girlfriend who betrayed us" Gareki runs towards Kiharu "Let Yuki go" Yuki struggles and tries to kick Kiharu "No the master asked us to bring this girl back she has something of ours"

Nai runs to Yogi "Nyanperona, Yuki's been kidnapped" Yogi turns to the kids and waves at them "I have to go now kids I have something to do" The kids beg for Nyanperona to stay but Yogi runs towards where Gareki is trying to fight Kiharu and Kagiri, Kagiri uses his mini games console and blinds Gareki and Yogi as they flee away with Yuki.

After a few moments Yogi and Gareki gain their eye sight back, "It's all my fault I should of thought harder" Gareki punches the ground, Yogi remains silent and grabs Gareki and Nai fleeing to the ship for help.

At the ship Yogi takes his Nyanperona costume off and cries in his room while blaming himself for not saving her in time, Yogi feels his chest tighten up at the thought of losing Yuki, Yogi get's up and barges out his room to find Hirato to see if he can help find the where abouts where Yuki is being held.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 7

At the Kafka hide out Yuki is tied up in a chair Kagiri sits at the corner of the room playing whatever game he plays on his games console not really caring about his ex being held captive, Kiharu grabs Yuki by her white hair "Where is the box, if you don't tell me where it is I'll have no choice but to kill you" Yuki tries to bare with the pain and kicks Kiharu in the knee, Kiharu shouts at the top of his voice "DAM IT KAGIRI GIVE ME THAT ROPE WE FORGOT TO TIE HER LEGS" Kagiri throws the rope at Kiharu and goes back to playing his game.

Kiharu ties Yuki's legs to the chair legs with a lot of struggle as she was trying to kick him again, "LET ME GO I DON'T HAVE THE BOX" Yuki shouts while trying to kick Kiharu again, a sound of a gun could be heard Yuki looks down and sees she's been shot in her left shoulder, Yuki's eyes go wide as she panics, Uro walks over to the girl as he hands the gun over to Kiharu "Where is the box or I may have to kill you next time" Uro kneels on the floor facing the young girl "I already told you I don't have it" Uro slaps Yuki "Where is the box don't lie to me"

Back at the ship Hirato calls Yogi, Gareki and Tsukumo into his office "I have a job for you all, we have found Yuki's wear a bouts she's at the old mansion in Rinroll, I want you all the go there at once and save her" Everyone nods and head off to the mini ship to go and save Yuki, Yogi thinks to himself hoping Yuki is ok, but he couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something wasn't right.

Back at the Kafka hide out Yuki is now out cold after being shot again, she's lost quite a lot of blood, but Uro walks out the room in a bad mood, Kagiri and Kiharu go after Uro, but Uro hits the two men, "You two are lucky to be alive, how could you give her the box? You do realize that Circus will come after us again now that they know our secret, I want you both to get out of here and find that box" Uro barges off a head, Kiharu rubs his sow head "Darn it it's your fault and stupid idea that we gave that box to Yuki, why do I have to be punished too" Kagiri doesn't pay much attention and just walks on a head.

About hour later Uro and the other member have up and left so circus won't find them, Yuki was still in the empty room out cold, Yogi, Gareki and Tsukumo arrive at the mansion and they check all the rooms till Yogi comes across one room that they hadn't looked into yet, Yogi opens the door and spots Yuki lying on the floor still tied to the chair in a puddle of blood, "Yuki!" Yogi's eyes go wide and he runs towards the girl, Yogi summons his sword and cuts at the ropes realising Yuki, Yuki's breathing was very slow to the point where she stops breathing in Yogi's arms. Yogi presses down on Yuki's chest trying to get her heart going again, "Stay with me Yuki please stay with me" Yogi felt rather embarrassed on what he was about to do but he didn't care all he wanted was to save Yuki's life so he does mouth to mouth while in between pressing down on her chest.

Gareki and Tsukumo come to the room where Yogi is and they catch him doing mouth to mouth to Yuki, Tsukumo hides her face after feeling embarrassed at what Yogi was doing, she thought he was actually kissing her, Gareki goes over to Yogi and realizing what he was doing and decided he'd help out on pressing down on Yuki's chest, after a few seconds Yuki starts breathing again "Gareki we have to get her to the research tower fast" Yogi picks Yuki up "Yeah it would be wise we do so, we just managed to get her breathing again for now" Gareki looks at Yuki who looks very pale as a sheet.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 8

Tsukumo reports back to second ship to Hirato to inform him on finding Yuki and about her condition, main while at the research tower with it being quite late at night Gareki and Yogi got shown to a room for them to stay in for the night, Gareki is fast a sleep after all the hard work, Yogi lies in bed trying to get to sleep but can't, he had so much running threw his head that stopped him from sleeping the blond turns his head to look at Gareki to see if he was sleeping, Yogi gets out of bed and head towards the door quietly so he didn't wake Gareki.

Out in the hall way Yogi walks along to find out where Yuki was being held, Akari spots Yogi wondering down the hall and catches up to the blond, "Why are you not in bed Yogi" Yogi turns around shaking "I can't sleep, I, I, I want to know how's Yuki" Yogi looks at Akari's feet, he always found Akari's face to be scary mainly when he's angry, Akari crosses his arms "Once I tell you, you better go back to bed" Yogi nods while still looking at Akai's feet "Yuki is out of danger, but she needs loads of rest to give her injury's time to heal, now go back to bed" Yogi turns around to head back to the room he was staying in "Thank you, I'll go to sleep now" Yogi runs down the hall "Hey no running in the halls" Akari yells at Yogi causing Yogi to only run faster.

The next day Yogi goes to see Yuki on his own while Gareki waits for Tsukumo to come and pick them up, Yuki is having to stay in the research tower for awhile till she makes a full recovery. Yogi kneels on the hard floor holding onto Yuki's hand "I don't want to leave you Yuki but I have to go back to second ship, please wake up soon" Yogi strokes Yuki's cheek with his left hand, Yogi lets go of Yuki's hand and stands up getting ready to go till he felt Yuki grab his hand "Yogi" Yogi turns to face the girl "Yuki your awake am so glad" Yogi smiles Yuki takes the mask off her face "Listen Yogi am sorry for putting you on the spot like that, back when I told you I loved you" Yogi kneels down on the floor again "Don't be I should be the one to" Yogi is cut off by Akari who's picked Yogi up from the back of his shirt "Oi you have a full body examination now before you go back to second ship" Yogi struggles and he is almost on the break of tears "Why now I wanted to tell Yuki something" Akari drags Yogi along the floor "Tell her later"

Yuki watches the blond get dragged off but couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 9

One week later Yogi still never got the chance to speak to Yuki about his true feelings, Yuki has one week left till she's allowed to return to the ship, Yuki looks out the window wishing she could go out with it being a lovely day, Eva walks in the room putting up a table Yuki faces the other women "Eva what's going on" Yuki asked looking confused "Were throwing you a party that's what" Eva pats Yuki on the head "You are so cute Yuki" Eva hugs Yuki and almost suffocating her with her boobs.

Yogi walks in carrying some food "Ah Eva what are you doing!" Yogi's face turns red seeing the older women boob hug the younger girl, Eva lets go of Yuki and goes over to Yogi "I was only giving her a hug, are you jealous Yogi" Yogi shakes his head "N, N, N No not at all, it just looked inappropriate" Yogi puts the food down as Eva glares at Yogi "It's not inappropriate to hug someone you idiot"

Gareki walks in followed by Nai while carrying drinks and alcohol "What are you going on about" Gareki puts the drinks down as Yogi waves his hands in front of Gareki "Nothing happened really, nothing" Gareki walks past the blond "Well why make all the racket idiot" Yogi looks on the floor "Sorry" Yogi sulks in the corner of the room.

Yuki looks at Yogi "Is he going to be ok" Gareki turns to the girl "He will be fine he's just being childish" Nai sits and stares at the bottle of vodka "Gareki I want some of that" Tsukumo walks in and helps set the table up and moves the vodka away from Nai "No Nai only the adults can have this you're not old enough" Nai points to the wine "What about that" Tsukumo shakes her head "No Nai you will get some juice soon"

Everyone finishes setting the table up, Yogi comes out of his corner to join the others, "Yuki what would you like to drink" the blond smiles at the girl "Um Juice will do" Yuki smiles back at the blond, Yogi puts some juice into a cup for Nai and Yuki and hands Yuki her cup, Nai grabs Yogi's cup instead of his own and knocks it back "That juice tasted weird" the white haired boy falls on the floor as he felt the room spinning Tsukumo goes over to Nai "Nai are you ok, Nai" Yogi turns to get his drink but realizes his drink is missing and all there was a cup of orange juice "Tsukumo, I think little Nai has drank my vodka" Tsukumo turns to Yogi "Yogi take Nai to the guest room" Yogi picks Nai up and takes him to one of the guest rooms.

Gareki drinks back his vodka and sits on the side of Yuki's bed as he tops his glass up again, Yuki looks at Gareki "Um I think your drinking a lot of vodka there Gareki" Yuki couldn't help but worry about the black haired boy "Shut up I can drink as much as I like" Gareki knocks back another glasses Yogi walks in "Hey where did Eva go and why is all the alcohol gone all ready" Yogi couldn't help but feel sad about this as he never had the chance to drink anything "Eva wondered off with the wine Yogi and Gareki drank the last of the vodka" Yuki looks at Gareki who is now passed out on her bed "Eh this is awkward" Yuki didn't want to move in case she woke Gareki up.

Tsukumo turns to Yogi "Yogi take Gareki to his room I'll clean up here" Yogi goes over and picks Gareki up "oh ok, but I'll help finish tidy when I get back" Yogi goes off to put Gareki to bed.

In the middle of the night Nai climb's into bed with Gareki, Gareki wraps his arms around the younger boy and kisses him, one thing lead to the other. The next Morning Gareki wakes up and sees that he is naked, not only that he finds Nai next to him who's also naked "What the, why are we naked, what's worse why are we in the same bed" Gareki get's his clothes on while leaving the other to sleep, Gareki felt ill thinking about what him and Nai where doing threw the night.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 10

Two weeks later Yuki is now back on the ship but she's been taking it easy and is afraid to go out on her own after almost being killed by Kafka, Gareki has been avoiding Nai down to that one night, Nai has no memories of it and couldn't help but feel like he did something to hurt or upset Gareki, Yogi sits on his bed writing a love letter, Yogi seals up the envelope and hands it to one of the sheep "Can you deliver this for me Mr Sheep am going out for a bit" Yogi jumps off his bed and walks out the room the sheep looks at the letter that has no name on what's so ever and stands in Yogi's room as it has no idea who the letter is for.

Five minutes later Nai walks into Yogi's room as Yogi left the door open "Ah Mr sheep where is Yogi I feel very sad" the sheep hands a letter to Nai "He's out and should be back soon ba" Nai takes the letter off the sheep "A letter for me could it be off Gareki" Nai opens the letter and tries his best to read it the letter says "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since that day, no one has ever told me they loved me and I didn't know how to react, but now I know my true feelings for you" Nai looks at the letter closer "um there's no name is this off you Mr sheep" Nai looks at the sheep "No ba" Nai looks at the letter again then Gareki walks into Yogi's room "Where have you been, Tsukumo's been looking all over for you" Gareki looks at the boy and spots the letter in Nai's hands "Gareki did you write this letter" Nai hand's Gareki the letter, Gareki looks at it "No I'd never write something this lame, I bet it was Yogi, it has that shitty cat on the paper" Gareki gives Nai the letter back "Anyways get going now you have to study now with Tsukumo" Gareki pushes Nai out the room.

Nai enters Tsukumo's room after being forced to go there by Gareki, Tsukumo goes over to Nai "Is everything ok Nai, you're not normally this late" Nai holds out a letter to Tsukumo "Am fine Tsukumo chan, um did you write this letter" Tsukumo looks blankly at the letter "No I never wrote anything Nai" Nai holds onto the letter "I see then who could of wrote it" Tsukumo grabs onto the Nai's hand "Let's forget studying for today and we can look and find out who sent you the letter ok" Nai nods his head.

After half hour of asking people on the ship on who wrote the letter it only left three people to ask and that was Yuki, Yogi and Eva, Tsukumo knocks on Eva's door, Eva opens it and hugs Tsukumo straight away "What brings you here Tsukumo" Eva boob hugs the blond "Eva, can't breathe" Eva lets go of Tsukumo "Sorry about that, so what is it" Eva smiles at the two, Nai holds out a letter "Um did you write this" Eva bursts out laughing "I don't write letters to anyone kid but am pretty sure Yogi is the one to write such a childish letter" Nai looks to the floor just as Yuki walked up to the three. "Is everything ok?" Nai turns to the girl behind him "Um did you write this letter" Nai hand's Yuki the letter, Yuki reads threw it and looks at Nai "Nope I never wrote this, sorry Nai" Nai couldn't help but feel disappointed as everyone he's asked has denied writing the letter apart from Yogi who he hasn't asked yet.

Yogi walks down the second ship halls singing to himself while carrying a bunch of roses, Yogi stops as he spots the three girls and the niji boy, Eva marches over to Yogi "You wrote that letter to Nai didn't you" Yogi looks at Eva confused "What letter, the only letter I wrote was too Yuki" everyone but Yogi turns to Yuki who's still holding the letter "So the letter was for me and not Nai Chan" Yuki felt speechless as she never expected the letter to be for her "So the letter wasn't for me" Nai felt a little sad that the letter wasn't for him but he did have fun trying to find out who wrote the letter. Yogi goes up to the white haired girl and hands her some roses "I got you some roses Yuki Chan, I love you" Yuki takes the roses from the blond and hugs him "Thank you Yogi, am so happy to hear you say that" Yogi was about to return the hug but Nai falls on the floor "NAI!" Tsukumo knells down to the boy who suddenly collapsed.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 11

At the research tower Yogi, Yuki, Tsukumo and Gareki sit and wait for Nai's results on what could have made Nai to faint. Akari comes out the room going up to everyone Tsukumo gets up off her seat "How's Nai, is he ok" Akari nods "He's fine but I have some questions to ask you all" Everyone remains silent "Come it's best we discuses this in my office" Akari leads everyone to his office to discuses Nai. Yogi grabs onto Yuki's hand while looking at the floor he was feeling uneasy with Akari sounding very serious on asking questions, Yuki looks at Yogi and remains silent as she didn't know what to say to the blond.

Everyone Enters Akari's office "Take a seat I'll get drinks" Akari goes over to the hot drink machine to get some drinks, Yogi clutches onto Yuki's hand. "Yogi are you ok you seem scared of something" Yogi turns to the girl "Ah am fine Yuki really" Yogi has a fright as Akari places the drinks on the table. "Now then first off Nai is perfectly fine" Akari sits opposite to Yogi, Yuki, Tsukumo and Gareki.

Gareki slams his hands on the table "Just tell us all ready what is wrong with Nai" Akari takes a sip of his coffee "Nai is pregnant it is very normal for the niji males but what I want to know is who was it that got Nai pregnant" Everyone couldn't help but feel gob smacked at Akari's words, Gareki get's up and slams the table again "This has got to be a joke how can that brat get pregnant I mean look at him he's not even a niji anymore how is that even possible" Akari glares at Gareki "If you must know Nai still has the Niji genes in his body, my staff are checking the security cameras for evidence on finding out who got Nai pregnant, from the results we got so far, Nai is two weeks gone and will give birth within seven weeks time, maybe more the niji race usually have a nine week pregnancy, we figured this child was created around the time when you all had that room party here in the research tower, as you should know we have cameras all over this place" Gareki remains speechless from shock, Yogi turns to Gareki "Gareki Kun is there something you know about Nai" Gareki clutches his hands together "Just stop with viewing on the security cameras" Everyone looks at Gareki in total shock.

"We can't do that we have to know how and who got Nai Pregnant" Akari looks at Gareki very serious causing the boy to have chills up his spine "Please just stop there's no need for this" Gareki walks towards the door "It was me ok, I was drunk" Yogi runs over to the boy grabbing his arm "Gareki kun is this true" Gareki pushes Yogi off him "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING I JUST SAID I'M THE ONE WHO GOT NAI PREGNANT!" Gareki storms out the room after having to tell everyone the one thing he was dreading all this time, Yuki runs over to Yogi "Are you ok Yogi, Gareki didn't hurt you did he" Yogi shakes his head "Am fine Yuki Chan but I'm in a lot of shock, Gareki I never knew he was hiding something this big"

Akari gets up and goes over to Yogi placing his hand on Yogi's shoulder "Leave him be Yogi anyways since your here I think it's almost time for your check up" Yogi freezes on the spot "Check up!" Akari drags Yogi off "Yes you heard me" Yuki watches Yogi get dragged off.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 12

Outside Gareki stands outside trying to get his head round on the whole Nai being pregnant, a blond haired nurse goes out "Gareki, Akari wants us to run some tests on you" Gareki turns to face the girl "I don't need tested on now leave me alone" Gareki walks away from the nurse just as Akari grabs Gareki by the hood of his jacket "let me go damit" Gareki struggles "No one of the researchers contacted me when a niji breeds with its mate both of them fall pregnant so we have to run tests on you" Akari drags Gareki back into the research tower "listen here I am human, it will have no effect on me" Gareki couldn't help but feel very angry, "true but we have to play it save" Akari drags Gareki into a room.

In the guest room Tsukumo and Yuki sit with Nai who is sitting there eating snacks like he usually does "So you're not scared Nai about the pregnancy" Tsukumo looks at Nai while feeling concerned "Nope am happy I get a new play friend" Nai takes a bite out his snack bar, "wow you're so brave Nai" Yuki smiles at the boy but then get's a fright as Yogi hugs her from behind as he cries his eyes out "Yogi you, you scared me" Yogi burry's his face in to Yuki's back "Akari san is so scary he did this and that to me" Tsukumo interrupts the two "So what's happening with you two now are you dating or what cause I don't think circus allows this kind of relationship" Yogi stops crying and lets go of Yuki "um I don't know Tsukumo me and Yuki never had the chance to talk threw it with Nai fainting and all" Yogi walks and stands at Yuki's side "Yeah to be honest I'd love to have you as a um boyfriend Yogi" Yuki covers her face after saying that out loud Yogi walks and stands in front of Yuki and holds on both her hands "Ok Yuki Chan I'll be your boyfriend I didn't confess to you in that letter" Yogi smiles at the girl "Ah Yogi you sure" Yogi nods his head "Tsukumo and Nai you'll keep our relationship a secret right" Tsukumo and Nai look at each other for a sec and then turn to the two lovers "Sure we'll keep quite Yogi but remember our job comes first" Yogi nods his head and turns to Yuki and embrace's her.

Gareki walks in slamming the door behind him "I can't believe that bastard why would he gah" everyone turns to face the teen Nai goes up to Gareki "What happened Gareki" the niji boy couldn't help but feel worried "It's nothing just leave me alone" Gareki couldn't help feel disgusted even more after seeing Yogi embracing Yuki "Do you really have to do that in front of everyone idiot" Gareki glares at Yogi "Ah Gareki but, but" Gareki glares at the blond more "But what" Yogi removes his arms from Yuki and sulks in the corner of the room.

Akari walks in to give Gareki his results and could help but feel very disgusted at Yogi sulking "Why are you sulking" Gareki stands in front of Akari "Leave him be, now tell me the results" Gareki glares at the doctor "Your fine you're not pregnant, only Nai is" Gareki walks towards the door "What a waste of time, I told you it would have no effect on me bastard" Gareki walks out the room in a bad mood.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 13

One week later everyone on second ship go to the beach on their day off, Gareki sunbathes trying to get a tan, Nai, Tsukumo and Yuki sit making sand castles while Hirato and Iva drink cocktails at the bar. Yogi splashes about and jumps over the waves like a little kid would. Yuki gets up grabbing a bucket "I'll go and get some more water for our sand castle Tsukumo you can get some shells" Yuki smiles at the two and skips on a head to get some water, "Ok Nai you sit here I'll be back in a bit" Tsukumo gets up to look for shells, Nai turns to look at Gareki who is now snoozing on his beach towel and then rubs his belly he didn't look all that pregnant but his belly would glow here and there.

Yogi goes up to Yuki as she fills the bucket up "Yuki come in, the water is wonderful" the blond laughs as he splash the girl "maybe later Yogi I promised Nai I'd help him with his sand castle" Yuki smiles at the blond "Ok Yuki I look forward to splashing you" Yogi yells as Yuki walks off back to Nai, Yuki trips over her own feet just as she got to Nai and drops the bucket of sea water all over Gareki, the teen jumps up with shock after being a sleep and glares at the girl and niji boy "Ah the sea water sorry Gareki" Yuki gets up and bows while saying sorry none stop "So it was you, you stupid flat chested girl" Gareki yells at the girl and storms off "Ah Gareki don't be mean to her" Nai runs after the teen "Leave me alone dumb animal" Gareki continues barging off.

Yuki looks down to her chest almost crying "Am I really that flat" Yuki grabs her small chest just as Tsukumo went up to her with the sea shells "What are you doing Yuki" Yuki's face turns bright red "Gareki called me flat chested um am I really that flat Tsukumo" Tsukumo shakes her head "No you're not flat your just small, don't listen to Gareki, he tends to say things he doesn't mean"

A scream could be heard coming from the sea, Yuki and Tsukumo spot Yogi waving his hands in the air, Tsukumo and Yuki run over to the blond to see why he screamed, "Yogi what happened why did you scream" Tsukumo looks at the blond worried "My, My, My swim trunks are gone" Tsukumo and Yuki's eyes go wide "WHAT" the two girls shout while going red in the face, "My swim wear are gone" Yogi looked like he was going to cry "I'll go and get my towel" Yuki runs off to get her beach towel as Tsukumo face palms "Yogi, why is it you either lose your underwear or your swim wear every time we go out, since Yuki is dealing with you I'll go inform Hirato" Tsukumo walks off leaving the blond in the water, Yogi looks over to some near rocks and then looks around to make sure no one was watching so he used his hands to cover up his private area and goes over behind the rocks as fast as he could.

Moments later Yuki comes back with a pink beach towel but couldn't see Yogi anywhere "Yogi where have you gone" Yuki yells at the tops of her voice the blond looks from behind the rock "Yuki am over here" Yuki's face lights up at spotting the blond, she runs over to Yogi as she covers her eyes with her free hand "Here cover up quick" Yogi grabs the towel off the girl "thank you Yuki Chan" Yogi raps the towel around him and then pulls Yuki into a hug "That's so embarrassing can't believe I lost my swim wear" Yuki shakes her head "Your fine now you have that towel to cover you up, plus no one saw anything so that's good right" Yogi's face turns red as a tomato "Yeah I guess" The blond laughs and so does Yuki without realising the towel falls off Yogi while he's hugging Yuki, Yuki pushes Yogi for a sec and covers her face again "Your towel is on the sand Yogi, cover up, I, I, I didn't see anything" Yuki's face couldn't get any more redder and she couldn't believe she just lied to the blond, she defo saw everything, Yogi freaks out and grabs the towel and raps round him again "wah so embarrassing" The blond yells almost crying again" Yuki uncovers her face but couldn't really face Yogi as she felt really embarrassed at the blond "Um let's just go back to the second ship Yogi" Yuki grabs Yogi's hand "Ok Yuki Chan" Yogi sniffles from crying.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 14

Two weeks later Nai is Five weeks pregnant Hirato sent Yogi, Gareki, Nai and Yuki to the theme park to investigate Valga in the area and to also have some fun on the rides while there at it. Nai pulls onto Gareki's sleeve while pointing towards a big and very fast roller coaster "Can we go on it Gareki please" Gareki looks at the niji boy who was defiantly giving him the puppy dog eyes look. "Where so post to be doing a job here on finding that Valga" Yogi runs over to the two boys followed by Yuki "Any luck Gareki Kun" Yogi catches his breath after running, Gareki shakes his head "No we haven't found anything either, but the brat wants to go on that roller coaster" Yogi's face turns very pale "Roller coaster, Hehehe, um let's just work for now" Yogi turns to go off but Gareki grabs the blonds left arm cause the blond to let out a small squeak. "Sounds to me your scared, Ok Nai let's go on the roller coaster" the niji boy jumps up and down "Yayz, train time" Yogi shivers at the idea of going on a roller coaster "I don't want to go on can I leave"

Gareki chuckles at the blond "No your coming on too, if I have to go on, you and Yuki have to go on too" Yuki turns to face the other direction "I don't like roller coasters much" Yogi grabs Yuki by her right arm with his free hand "Don't leave me Yuki am scared" the blond cries "Eh Yogi, I don't like heights" Yuki struggles, Gareki laughs at the two lovers and drags them both towards the roller coaster, Nai jumps into one of the seats singing happily to himself, Gareki pushes Yogi and Yuki in a seat behind Nai and then goes to sit down next to the niji boy. Yogi holds onto Yuki's arm still sobbing away "I really don't like roller coasters" Yuki looks at the blond "I don't like them either I can't believe you dragged me on here Yogi, I have a fear of heights" Gareki turns his head "Will you two shut up it just a simple ride"

Everyone gets fastened into the roller coaster so no one falls out, the ride starts moving, Yogi starts to panic as the roller coaster goes up a very high hill Yuki sits closing her eyes down to her fear of heights, as the roller coaster gets to the top it goes down the hill really fast, Gareki sits there's not really enjoying the ride much, while the niji enjoys going down the hills, the roller coaster makes a turn and goes up another hill Yogi clings onto Yuki while crying his eyes out, Yuki clings onto the blond back while crying too. The coaster makes its way to the top and goes down the hill very fast it then goes upside down causing the two lovers to scream in each other's arms while getting their picture taken at the same time from a hidden camera on the ride. Gareki still found the ride to be boring and sat there laugh while the other two were screaming, Nai was still loving the ride, Gareki thought the niji would of been scared by now but he wasn't scared one bit.

The ride stops and everyone gets off "Gareki lets go on again that was soooo fun" the niji boy grabbed Gareki's hand "I think once is enough, the ride was pretty lame and boring" Gareki turns to Yogi and Yuki and couldn't believe his eyes "Yogi are you for real" Gareki glares at the blond Yuki couldn't help but feel very embarrassed at her own boyfriend, Yogi had a wet patch on his crotch. "I was too scared Gareki Kun" the blond cried, a little kid holding his mothers hands points and laughs at Yogi "Hahaha mama that man wee wee'd himself" the women looks at Yogi then back at her son "You shouldn't laugh at him and it's also rude to point" Yogi hides behind Yuki "Yogi I think you better go to the toilets and dry up" Yuki sweat drops and couldn't believe her own boyfriend had wet himself.

Gareki laughs at the blond "Yogi you should of gone to the bathroom before going on the roller coaster" Yogi hides his face in Yuki's hair while hugging her "But I didn't need the bathroom" Yuki removes Yogi's hands off her and walks towards Gareki "Yogi go to the toilets, I'll go back to the ship for some dry clothes" Yogi runs towards the toilets "Thank you Yuki" Gareki and Nai watch as Yogi hides in the toilets while Yuki goes to get him some dry pants.

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 15

Four weeks later Nai is nine weeks pregnant, Yogi is out on a very important mission with Gareki and Tsukumo, Yuki sits in her room with Nai helping him study while writing in her diary Yogi got her into the habit on writing down what was on her mind into a diary, Nai looks up to the girl "Yuki what does this word mean" Yuki looks at the word Nai was pointing at "Family, you don't know what family is Nai" Nai shakes his head "Well um how do I explain this, Family is when two people love each other very much, they tend to get married and have children um something like that" Yuki felt ashamed of herself truth was she didn't really know much on family, Nai looks at the girl worried "Are you ok Yuki" The Niji holds Yuki's hand "Am fine Nai, It's just, well I haven't told Yogi this but I don't remember my family much you see I ran away at a young age as my parent were going to force me into marrying the Rimuhakka Prince, but months after I ran away everyone was killed and I regret leaving my family behind, so whenever I hear or see people with their family's I get very sad"

Nai hugs Yuki he could tell Yuki was hurting inside, Hirato over hears the convo after walking past Yuki's room "So Yuki was the missing future princess from Rimuhakka, If only she knew Yogi was that prince, this should be interesting" Hirato continues walking down the hall way.

Nai looks at Yuki "My tummy feels weird Yuki, almost like something is tickling me" Nai looks down to his tummy it had been glowing a lot more the past couple of days Yuki holds onto Nai's hand "Maybe the baby is just moving wahhhh" Yuki covers her eyes as the glow got bigger and brighter "EH! What's happening to me Yuki!" Nai covers his eyes from the golden light "I don't know Nai Chan" Yuki continues covering her eyes till the glow got smaller Yuki and Nai uncover their eyes and sees the glow orb above Nai's head, as the glow disappears a small baby niji drops onto Nai's head, the baby niji had black at the tips of its ears and Gareki's eye colour.

Yuki's eyes sparkle from the cuteness of the baby Niji "OMG it's so cute" Nai takes the baby off his head "Um where did this come from Yuki" Nai looks confused as he looks at the baby niji "I think he could be your baby Nai the glow came from your tummy" Nai smiles and cuddles the baby niji Yuki smiles at the older niji boy "Nai Chan maybe we should take you to the research tower just to check you both over" Nai nods as he stands up still hugging his new baby.

Main While Tsukumo and Gareki both had to spilt up to look for Yogi, While fighting Valga Yogi's Allergy patch had fallen off and was hiding somewhere in town, Silver Yogi was up on top of one of the buildings "Come on hurry up and find me, this game is no fun" Silver Yogi sits on top of the roof crossing his arms. Else Where Gareki run's threw the town "Dam it where is that idiot" Gareki continues running but bumps into one of the girls in from of him, the girls looked like they were twins. Gareki falls flat on top of the golden blond haired girl "ouchie, wahhhhh get off me, big sister help me" The younger sister started crying her eyes out "sorry am looking for someone" Gareki get's up off the girl, the older sister helped her little sister up and turns to Gareki "Where looking for someone too, you see where from the future but we can't say anything more than that" the older sister crosses her arms.

Gareki looks at the two girls "The future huh, I don't believe a word of it" the younger sister skips towards Gareki "We are from the future, where here to save our daddy in the past before it's too late, if we don't then we will never be born" The older sister puts her hand over her younger sisters mouth "Myuumari what did I say, don't tell so much we might change the future if we make the wrong move" The older sister looks at Gareki "My apologize my name is Kazumi this here is my younger twin sister Myuumari, we really did come from the future, I have the power to time travel as long as I don't lose this pendant, my stupid sister has the power the freeze time and the power to heal, we are members of the future second ship circus" Gareki remains gob smacked at the girls.

Gareki looks at the twins, they both looked a lot like Yogi, Myuumari has golden blond hair and the same eye colour as Yogi, Kazumi also has golden blond hair but pink eyes like Yuki's, She was also wearing an allergy patch, a lot like the one Yogi wears. Gareki was hoping he was wrong on the idea of these girl's being Yogi's future children, "Who are you girl's looking for, maybe I can help you, am looking for this idiot man named Yogi, he went on a rampage earlier and is now playing hide and seek" Gareki clutches his hands with anger he was getting sick of playing hide and seek all the time with Silver Yogi. Kazumi removes her hand from Myuumari mouth "Where looking for Yogi too we have to give him this medication that doesn't excised here in the past yet, if we don't he will die down to silver taking over his body, Yogi will need the allergy patch still after giving him the medicine but this medicine should keep silver under control in till our past mother finds the cure herself in 3 years so the dose I have with me should last two years he needs one, once a year, I have to take this stuff too" Kazumi clutches the medicine in her hands.

Gareki could defiantly tell for sure these girls where defiantly Yogi's children, Kazumi seemed more serious while Myuumari had the same personality as her father, "Well it seems to me you two are Yogi's brats in the future" Gareki turns his back to the girls" Myuumari grabs Gareki's arm "Where not brats, where, where circus members" Gareki shoves the blond girl to the side "You really are like that idiot" Kazumi glares at Gareki "Can we just find our immature father already" Gareki walks on a head "Fine hurry up then" The two twins run after Gareki Myuumari turns to her sister "Daddy isn't immature Kazumi" Kazumi glares at her sister "Yeah he is, you and him always play childish games together, oh and Gareki don't say a word to anyone else about me and my sister being Yogi's children" Gareki sweat drops "I won't say anything"

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 16

Silver Yogi get's very tired waiting for Gareki and Tsukumo to find him, not far from the building Silver Yogi was on, Gareki runs threw the town followed by the sisters "Listen Gareki I've been thinking, did Yogi fight a very dangerous Valga that can turn other humans into Valga just by touching them" Kazumi couldn't help but ask Gareki "Yes why do you want to know that" Gareki continues running "I thought so, that Valga came from the future not only did me and my sister come here to save our father in the past but we also came to kill that thing, it's most likely to why Silver Yogi is more out of control and could kill our fathers body down to that Valga power, we must hurry" the blond girl turns to her sister while running "Will our daddy be saved Kazumi" the younger blond had tears running down her face "he will, we just have to hurry" the three run threw the town Silver Yogi spots the three and jumps off the roof in front of them. "Found you Gareki, now time to punish you for not finding me and what's up with the backup huh, maybe I should double your punishment" Silver Yogi stares at the teen "how shall I punish you" Silver Yogi thinks to himself, Gareki clutches his hands with anger, "Take your medicine" Kazumi runs towards Silver Yogi with a needle Silver Yogi dodges the girl and runs towards the direction where the research tower is "We have to follow him" Kazumi runs after Silver Yogi "This is a real pain" Gareki goes after Kazumi followed by Myuumari .

At the research tower Akari runs a few tests on the baby niji, Nai sits with Yuki in the hall way, Akari comes out the room handing Nai his baby "Tests show that your baby is healthy, but we also found something unusual the tests show that your baby has another foam to it, so we believe that this little niji may turn into a human later on as it ages" Akari crosses his arms "See told you everything would be fine Nai, so you going to name it" Yuki smiles at the older niji, "Before you name it I forgot to mention your baby niji is a boy" Akari replied to the niji boy, "Ok I'll name him Melon" Nai laughs while cuddling his baby "How cute, but would Gareki be ok with that name" Yuki looks at the Niji, she had a feeling Gareki would hate that name.

A loud crash could be heard Silver Yogi races down the hall and stops as he sees Nai "Want to play" the sliver haired boy stares at the baby in Nai's arms for a second "A new toy is it" Nai shake his head "No he's my baby" Yuki looks at Silver Yogi and felt very scared and worried "What happened to you Yogi" the silver haired boy ignores Yuki and grabs Nai's baby off him "I know let's play catch" Akari stands in front of Silver Yogi "Stop what you're doing now Yogi and take your medicine now" Akari holds out a needle, Silver Yogi knocks the needle out Akari's hand "NO I WON'T TAKE IT" Silver Yogi throws the baby niji across the hall, Nai and Yuki panic as they ran after it, Gareki catches the baby just in time as he finally caught up with Silver Yogi. The twins run towards Silver Yogi to see if they can pin him down but get pushed to the floor by the silver haired boy.

Gareki looks at the baby niji in his hands "Where did Yogi get this thing from" the baby niji snuggles up in Gareki's hand down to it being scared after being thrown. Silver Yogi grabs a hold of Yuki as she was about to see if the baby niji was ok "So girl why is it I have these weird feelings for you" Silver Yogi looks at the girl, Yuki was too scared to say anything, Silver Yogi laughs and then pulls her closer to him and kisses her deeply, Yuki was to frozen to move, she wondered what was wrong with Yogi and why his personality and hair had changed so sudden, Silver Yogi breaks the kiss "Hm why are you not talking or moving" Silver Yogi puts his hand up Yuki's top, Akari hits Silver Yogi "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IDEOT" Akari was very angry at Silver Yogi, Kazumi attacks the silver haired boy and injects him with the medicine as fast as she could "Why are you doing this you're a mean girl, ah uh where am I" Silver Yogi's hair turns from silver to blond. "That was very close hey Myuumari give me that allergy patch" Kazumi still had Yogi pinned to the floor, Myuumari gives her sister the allergy patch and watches as Kazumi put the patch on the blond "Who are you girls and you your pretty heavy" Kazumi hit's Yogi and get's off him "Are you trying to say I'm fat" Yogi shakes his head "No I didn't mean it like that" Myuumari grabs her sister "Hey sis go easy on him ok" Yuki goes over to the girls "Thank you for saving him, but what happened what was with" Akari covers Yuki's mouth and whispers in her ear "I'll talk to you about that later, Yogi doesn't know about his spilt personality" Yuki nods her head as Akari removes his hand from her mouth "Yogi I am keeping you here at the research tower for a few days I have to make sure you will be ok" Akari helps the blond up "Do I have to, I feel fine" The blond could barely stand down to how tired he was.

Kazumi faces Yogi while crossing her arms "Listen to him and get some rest, after you have, I have to talk to you" Yogi looks at the girl "Ok I'll rest, you sound a lot like Gareki Kun" Akari turns his back ready to take Yogi to be tested on "Wait here if you like but I better get this idiot tested on first before he rests" Akari goes off carrying Yogi. Gareki turns to Yuki and Nai "So what's up with this animal" Nai takes the baby off Gareki "It's our baby Gareki, I named him Melon" The Niji boy smiles, Gareki felt very angry "WHAT MELON, why name him that why not Yotaka" Nai looks at the other "Melon is a cute name through" Gareki stomps down the hall he didn't want to hear any more, what's worse he felt ill down to the fact his son is a niji.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 17

After Midnight back on the circus ship Nai is fast asleep and cuddling his new baby, up on the top bunk Gareki is wide awake he couldn't really sleep there was so much on his mind over why his son was born as a niji and why Nai named it Melon, he felt ill even thinking about it.

At the research tower Yuki didn't want to leave Yogi so she sits in one of the guest rooms looking out the window, the twins look at each other and back at Yuki till the oldest twin finally spoke "Listen, Yuki we have to go back to the future now before we make out parents worry so we need to talk to you" Kazumi pulls some medicine out her pocket and walks over to the girl, Yuki turns to face her "The future, how far into the future are you from" Yuki looks at the twins she couldn't help but feel curious, "Where from 16 years into the future we won't be born till sometime next year but we can't really say who our parents are" Myuumari smiles as she grabs onto her older sisters arm, Kazumi nudges Myuumari "Idiot what did I say about giving too much away" Kazumi yells at the younger twin. "Ow that hurts your soooo mean Kazumi"

Yuki laughs at the two girls "so what did you want to tell me, as you said your parents will be waiting for you to return right" Kazumi nods her head "Yeah that's right, any ways we can't tell Yogi this but we are counting on you to tell him" Kazumi gives Yuki some medicine "Make sure Yogi takes this next year it's very important, there is enough there to last two years but the rest is up to you on finding a cure to stop his split personality getting out of control, I have to take his medicine too sadly" Kazumi clutches her hands "Kazumi control yourself, getting angry is bad for you" Myuumari pulls on Kazumi's arm "Shut up Myuumari you have no idea what it's like to have another person living in your body" Kazumi yells causing Myuumari to cry her eyes out "Ok, Ok I'm sorry for yelling at you I just can't forgive our father, you're so lucky you know that" Kazumi hugs her sister Myuumari wipes her eyes, Yuki looks at the medicine and back to the twins "I guess you're getting ready to go, I can't wait to see you both again someday" Yuki smiles at the two girls, the twins smile back and wave good bye, Kazumi summons a gate to the future the two girls walk threw the gate and the gate disappears. Yuki looks out the window again and couldn't help but have the feeling that those twins could be Yogi's future children.

In the future the twins make back safe only to be jumped on by Yogi "Wahhhhh I missed you both so much" Yogi cries over the two girls "DAMIT DAD GET OFF ME" Kazumi yells while trying to push the blond off her, Myuumari laughs and hugs Yogi back "I missed you too daddy, let's play hide and seek" Yogi nods his head while hugging the two still. "How annoying, and let me go already" Yogi lets go of the two twins "But I missed you both Kazumi, why are you so cold like Gareki Kun" Yogi wipes the tears from his eyes "Ah your both back did you have a safe trip" The girls turns and run up to Yuki "Mommy" the twins hug Yuki.

Back to the current year and time it's the next morning Yuki got no sleep neither did Gareki. On the circus ship Gareki watches Nai brush the baby niji while sing to it. "Honestly are you sure that thing is our child and you didn't just pick it up from the forest" Gareki asked the niji boy. "Yes it's ours, he came from my tummy" Nai continues brushing the baby niji, Gareki gets off his bed and walks out the room leaving the two niji's alone, he wanted to go out and get some air and thought he'd go to the research tower to see how Yogi was doing and get some answers off Akari about the baby niji.

Back at the research tower Yuki goes to see Yogi who is now wide awake and looking out the window, Yuki walks up to the blond and holds on to his hand "How are you feeling" The blond turns to face the young girl. "I'm feeling a lot better, where did those two girls go" Yogi Smiles. "They had to go back home to the future, they told me to give this to you" Yuki pulls the medicine out her pocket and puts it into Yogi's hand. "What's this" The blond looks at the medicine confused. "The twins gave me it to give to you they said you have to take this once a year for your allergy, they said it will get worse someday and that I will find the cure myself and I don't really know how to say this but I think" Yuki get's cut off by Gareki who walks in. "There your kids from the future" Yogi and Yuki look at each other while cover their faces that are bright red. "I was about to say that too I had a feeling they were Yogi's but I didn't know I was there mother" Yuki's voice sounded shaky as she spoke with embarrassment. "EH! ME A DADDY" Yogi points at himself with embarrassment.

Gareki laughs at the two lovers, Yuki turns to Yogi and hugs him "I had a feeling they where yours Yogi, one of the twins has that same allergy as you not only that the youngest twin acts a lot like you along with them both looking like you too, it was all there and very obvious" Yogi raps his arms around Yuki "I, I am shocked for words" Gareki puts his hands in his pockets "I guess I will leave you two alone, I want to ask Akari some questions on that niji thing" Gareki leaves and walks out the room.

"Did the twins say anything else Yuki" Yogi removes his arm from the girl. "Yeah they said they are going to be born sometime next year" Yuki didn't want to tell Yogi the rest on how the twins didn't get along to well and that Kazumi the older twin doesn't like her father much she felt Yogi would feel very sad if he heard that. Yogi pulls Yuki close to him and he kisses her on the lips, this time Yuki kisses back now that it's the golden Yogi the one she fell in love with, Akari walks in and catches the two kissing. "Excuses me, is there really any need for that" Yogi breaks the kiss and hides under his blanket "Hey it's your check up time get up now" Akari goes over to the blond and pulls the covers off him and then turns to Yuki. " What do you see in that idiot" Yuki backs away speechless and a little scared at the same time "Ah Akari I feel fine really" Akari grabs Yogi by the back of his Pyjama top "You may feel fine but we have to check you over before letting you back on the second ship" Akari drags Yogi off.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 18

One week later Yogi is back on the circus ship him and Yuki are a lot more closer after finding out that the twins from the future belong to them, they are keeping their relationship steady as they don't want to rush into anything, Yogi is currently doing some research with Hirato after getting information off the government that involves a new type of Valga attacking women in the next town. Iva and Tsukumo left earlier that day to check the town out, Iva begged Hirato for the mission as she was sickened by the fact this new Valga was targeting women only.

Gareki sits on his bed reading a book on machines, Nai picks his baby up and places it on Gareki's bed "Gareki can you watch Melon while I go and study with Yuki" Then teen puts his book down and looks at the older niji "Since when did Yuki start studying " Nai grabs his note book and Nyanperona pencil case "Yuki is studying for the opening exam that takes place next month at the research tower , if she fails she won't be allowed to join the class" Gareki picks his book up as Nai leaves the room to study with Yuki, Melon climbs up Gareki's arm and nibbles on his Hair "Oi Yotaka get off" Gareki picks the baby niji by the scruff of it's neck and puts him down on his bed "Behave or I will put you in that hamster cadge" Gareki turns a page to his book.

The baby Niji sniffs Gareki's book and nibbles on the page Gareki slams his book shut giving the baby a fright "I told you to behave" Gareki picks the baby up and goes over to the hamster cadge and puts the niji inside it, Melon looks at Gareki with his blue eyes almost like he was giving him the blue puppy dog eyes look, Gareki turns his head away after blushing from the cuteness "Damit" Gareki opens the cadge and takes the Niji out and sits on Nai's bed and stares at the ball of fluff. "Listen to me, Your name is Yotaka not Melon and stop giving me that cute look" The little Niji yawns and curls up into a ball on Gareki's knee "Are you even listen to me" Gareki strokes the sleeping baby Niji he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at him and decided to leave him alone to sleep.

A few hours went by and Nai walks into his and Gareki's room after studying and spots Gareki fast asleep on his bed while Melon chews on his hair. Nai puts his note book and pencil case down and picks up the baby niji "You can't eat daddy's hair now you'll get hair balls like the sheep, that's why there so woolly" Nai laughs while cuddling Melon.

Yogi leaves the second ship to go and find Iva and Tsukumo to help them with their fight after gathering new data, Yuki goes to see Hirato after the sheep called for her to see him. "The sheep said you wanted to see me Hirato" Hirato looks at the girl "Yes take a seat I need to talk to you about Yogi there's something you need to know about him" Yuki sits opposite to Hirato "Is it bad" Hirato shakes his head "No, I overheard you telling Nai a while back that you're the missing Princess from Rimuhakka " Yuki looks at her feet she really didn't want to talk about her past with Hirato but she felt she shouldn't really keep running from it either "Yeah, well I wasn't a princess I was marked down for an arrange marriage with the Prince I never knew what his name was but I ran away cause I wanted to only marry someone I fall in love with" Hirato laughs causing Yuki to look at him serious "So you ran away because your parent's and the Prince's parent's wanted you to marry is that right" Yuki remains silent she couldn't help but feel that Hirato knows who this Prince was "So could it be Hirato you know who the prince was" Yuki gets up off the chair while placing her hands on the table "Yes, you will be very surprised but the Prince your parents wanted you to marry was, Yogi the very blond you have fallen in love with"

Yuki's eyes go wide as golf balls "Wait Yogi was Rimuhakka's Prince, I can't help but ask how did you know I was in love with him" Yuki felt confused as she or Yogi never told Hirato about their relationship "Well I got a call the other day that Akari caught you both kissing, never mind that I advise you don't mention this to Yogi he has no memories of his past, Silver Yogi on other hand remembers it all " Hirato tells Yuki the full story of how silver yogi was created "So you see that's what happened" Yuki felt like crying she never knew Yogi went threw so much "I won't say anything to him Hirato, I would hate to see him sad or hurt, I love him far too much, but It makes me want to work for the research tower even more now, I want to find a cure" Hirato smiles at the girl "Well you better study hard" Yuki nods "Thank you for talking to me about Yogi, I will go off and get some rest now that I have a lot to study" Yuki goes off to her room.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 19

One Month later Yuki has been called into Hirato's office she did her exams the previous week and was finally getting her results "Yuki I have some good news, You have passed the exams and you start your circus class in two days but you have to be at the research tower tomorrow afternoon to settle in the dorms they have there" Hirato picks a piece of paper up while reading it. "Also I want you and Yogi to watch the ship, Iva and Tsukumo are out on a new mission, Gareki and Nai are currently on first ship visiting Karoku and am about to leave to talk to the government with Akari and Tsukitachi" Hirato gets up grabbing his cane "Wow that's wonderful news, but I didn't think the classes would start so soon" Yuki felt sad having to leave so soon she wanted to spend more time with everyone before she left "Well while I'm away, you and Yogi should spend some time together while watching the ship, and we will all have a party for you tomorrow, I better head off" Hirato walks out his office Yuki follows behind but to go and find Yogi.

Mean While Yogi lies on his bed looking at the ceiling, he had nothing to do all day and was feeling very bored, a small knock could be heard on Yogi's door "Come in" Yogi called out as he sat up on his bed and watched as his door opened, a very sad Yuki walks into his room and closes the door behind her, Yogi get's up off his bed and goes over to the girl and embrace's her "Are you ok Yuki you seem down" Yuki shakes her head "I have to leave circus tomorrow afternoon to the research tower, the good news was that I passed my exams but I didn't think the class would start so soon" Yogi tightens the hug he felt sad now too but he knew deep down it was for the best, it was Yuki's dream to help others effected by the Valga cells it pained him that Yuki was leaving tomorrow "Listen Yuki don't feel sad I'll visit you, I promise I am happy you passed but I will also miss you so let's spend as much time together as we can to night while we have the ship to ours self's, we can play hide and seek or with the sheep"

Yogi tried his best to be happy for his lover "Thanks Yogi, I'd like that a lot, I love you far too much that it pains me to leave because I know I will miss you like crazy" Yogi smiles at Yuki "And I will miss you too Yuki, Your the first girl I've ever loved, will you be mine Yuki" Yogi kisses Yuki while deepening the kiss Yuki sensed where this was going to lead and returned the kiss she felt ready so wasn't going to push the blond away, Yogi leads Yuki to his bed while they continue kissing.

About ten minutes later Nai and Gareki return to the ship "Seems quite, wonder where Yogi and Yuki are" Gareki looks around as Nai continues walking a head while holding his baby niji "Oi Nai where are you going" Gareki runs after the older Niji "I hear Yogi and Yuki, sounds like there doing something not sure what, maybe there playing a game" Nai stops in front of Yogi's room door and puts his ear up agent the door "Gareki pulls the boy away and whispers "Your too innocent Nai cover your ears" Gareki could hear the strange sounds coming from Yogi's room and could defo tell what they were doing "I didn't even think the idiot would do such a thing" Gareki felt ill thinking about Yogi and Yuki doing it so he drags Nai off down the hall way.

The next morning Yuki wakes up next to Yogi she had spent the whole night with him she looks at the sleeping blond and smiles, Yogi made Yuki his that night that made Yuki feel like she was part of him now, Yuki climbs out of Yogi's bed slowly and puts her clothes on before anyone got suspicious about the two. Yuki sits on the floor after getting ready and watches the blond sleep, till one of the sheep break the door down as they had a hard time getting into Yogi's room "Ba Yogi wake up its morning" the sheep jumps up on Yogi's bed and Yuki giggles as Yogi talks in his sleep he was dreaming about flying a Nyanperona transformer "Ba Yogi wake up" Yogi wakes up and yawns "What is it sheep san I was having a good dream" Yogi yawns again "morning Yogi, sleep well" Yuki hands Yogi his clothes "Yes I dreamed about Nyanperona, Yuki did you sleep ok" Yuki nods "I did, thank you for the amazing night shame I have to go later today" Yogi sits up in his bed he kept his blanket on to keep himself covered "well I better get up and we should go and get some food" the blond smiles at his lover "I shall go and shower then while you change" Yuki get's up while smiling the blond watches Yuki leave the room and notices his broken door "Wait I can't get ready while the doors broken" Yogi panics and raps his blanket around him and runs to the closet and changes in their"

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 20

In the afternoon everyone threw a good bye party for Yuki and to also graduate her on passing her exam, one of the airships from the research tower parks up outside the second ship to pick Yuki up. "Thank you for having me everyone, I will do my best " Yuki waves to everyone and turns to face the person who's taking her to the research tower just as she walks she felt two arms wrap around her body and the sound of sobbing behind her. "Am going to miss you Yuki, please contact me when you get there and think of Nyanperona as me" The blond lets Yuki go. "I will, I have Nyanperona packed with me Yogi, I will call you when I get there safe and I will stay in touch" The blond wipes tears from his eyes "You promise Yuki" Yuki nods her head "I promise, and lets meet some time when where both off" The blond nods "I'd like that" Yuki smiles at the blond and turns to face the ship again and walks off while boarding the ship. As the ship takes off everyone waves to Yuki as she leaves.

Hirato, Iva and Tsukumo go back onto the second ship as Yogi stands outside looking up at the sky, Gareki looks at Nai who looked very concerned about Yogi he could tell Yogi was hurting inside. "Hey Nai take Yotaka back in the ship I'll talk to Yogi for a bit" Nai looks at Gareki "But his name is Melon Gareki" Nai replied as he turned to go back into the ship, Gareki couldn't be bothered to argue back at the older Niji and goes over to Yogi "Hey, you better go inside before it gets dark" Yogi shakes his head "I want to be out here for awhile till I know Yuki makes it safe" Gareki felt irritated by the blond "Look she will be fine, anyways did you remember to wear protection last night" Gareki's words catch Yogi's attention causing the blond to look at the teen "What are you talking about Gareki Kun, I was playing Hide and Seek with Yuki and the Sheep last night"

Gareki knew the blond was lying as he and Nai heard it all, what got Gareki angry that night was Nai asking him all these questions all night "No you weren't Yogi, Nai heard everything, he wouldn't shut up about it, I even heard it, You two did it last night I just know it" Gareki gives Yogi a evil smirk "Gareki Kun! That's private and I don't even know what you mean by protection" Yogi felt embarrassed having a conversation about his private night the truth was Yogi knew nothing about protection as no one in circus really told him about this stuff. "what your joking right, you have no idea what protection is, your such an idiot" Gareki laughs as he walks towards the second ship "Hey Gareki Kun wait for me and tell me what protection is" the blond runs after Gareki.

Few hours later Yuki makes it safe and sound to the research tower and is guided to where she will be staying, Yuki goes into her new room that she will be sharing with another student, a girl with long blue hair with tints of blond in it and green eyes runs towards Yuki "Hi I'll will your room mate my name is Mina" The girl smiles "Hi Mina it's nice to meet you, my name is Yuki, ah I have to text Yogi to let him know am here safe" Yuki takes her phone out to text Yogi that she made it safe. "Yogi he's from circus right" Mina lies on her bed "Yeah he's also my boyfriend" Yuki sends her text and unpacks her bag.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Sparkling Prince and Princess

Chapter 21

Two months later Yuki sits in her dorm room studying for an exam that's coming up in a few days, Mina watches Yuki she couldn't help but feel worried about the other girl, Yuki had been feeling under weather all week and Mina felt like Yuki should really be taking it easy. Yuki closes her book and goes over lying on her bed "I think I will call it a night am going to text Yogi before I rest" Yuki grabs her phone, Mina looks at Yuki still feeling worried "Ok but you have to get some sleep, Yuki all week you've had a hard time keeping your food down I still think you should see a doctor" Mina had a brief idea what was wrong with Yuki all the symptoms was there Yuki's period was two months late, morning sickness and a little bit of weight gain. Mina didn't really want to say anything on what she thought in case she was wrong.

On Second Ship Yogi get's his text off Yuki saying, "I miss you so much Yogi, my exams start in a few days I've been studying a lot, I will do my best, hope to see you soon xxxx good night my prince" Yogi smiles and texts a message back to Yuki. One of the sheep walk into Yogi room "Ba you have an examination coming up at research tower in two days ba and go to bed ba" Yogi puts his phone down "I guess by going to the research tower means I get to see Yuki again" Yogi lies in bed and tries to go to sleep.

Two days later in the middle of class Yuki tried to concentrate on her work she felt a lot worse than she did a few days ago, she felt very dizzy and hot. Mina jumps from her chair as Yuki falls out her chair flat on the floor. Mina runs over to Yuki checking her temperature "She's burning up Mr Akari" Akari puts his pen down he was teaching for the day as the previous teacher was off on the sick. "Class dismissed" Akari goes over to Yuki and picks her up. "Honestly I am so post to be running tests on someone later" Akari felt angry down to the fact that he has more work to do "Can I come with you I have to know if Yuki is going to be ok, I also think I know what is wrong with her" Akari turns away from the other girl "Fine I guess you are her best friend" Mina smiles and follows Akari.

Two Hours later Yogi, Nai and Gareki arrive at the research tower, Yogi wasn't really looking forward to his examination but he was looking forward to seeing Yuki again, Inside the tower one of the nurses goes up to Yogi "Your appointment will be a little bit delayed Yogi, Akari is seeing to one of his students who has fainted in class earlier" Yogi felt a little worried hearing what the nurse said he was hoping it wasn't Yuki. "Ok, then I will wait over there" Yogi Walks over to the coffee machine Gareki and Nai follow. "Hey Yogi that's unlike you, you would never wait for Akari" Gareki looks at the blond serious "I can't help but feel worried Gareki Kun, something doesn't seem right" Akari walks out his office and barges over to Yogi "I want words with you" Akari grabs Yogi by his left arm "Eh! What did I do, let go of me Akari" Yogi struggles as Akari drags him "You know what you did idiot" Gareki laughs at the blond being dragged away by the older man, "Gareki why are you laughing at Yogi san" Nai looks confused at the older boy "It's just funny seeing that idiot get into trouble"

Akari shuts his office door behind him "Yogi you really have no idea do you" Yogi shakes his head "No I don't what did I do" Yogi looks to the ground he didn't want to face Akari. "Yuki fainted in class today, the cause of it was mainly down to over working herself, and she is with one of the other nurses right now" deep down Yogi had a feeling it was Yuki he still kept his head down "Is she ok, she isn't too ill is she" Akari crosses his arms "No she's not ill, but you on the other hand have to grow up and start acting like an adult and be responsible on your new job in seven months" Yogi looks up at Akari he felt very confused now "What are you trying to say I don't understand Akari" Akari turns his back from the blond "Yuki is pregnant with twins Yogi, that's what am talking about, honestly I didn't even think you knew how to do such things" Yogi felt shocked by Akari's words "Pregnant, Your saying that am going to be a father, wow this is good news Akari, I am so excited I love kids" Yogi runs out the room all excited.

Yogi runs up to Gareki and Nai "Gareki Kun, Nai Kun guess what I am having a baby" Gareki and Nai look at Yogi for a moment "Huh your joking right you can't be pregnant, you're a man" Gareki glares at the blond "No, no, no Yuki is Pregnant" Yogi happily shouts at the top of his voice " WHAT!" Gareki yells "No, this has to be a joke right, not another you, oh no, I can't cope, no way" Gareki clutches his hands with anger he felt disgusted at Yogi's news. "Wow am happy for you Yogi, Melon will have a friend right" Nai hugs Yogi. "Yes Melon with have two new friends Nai Chan" Yogi smiles at the smaller boy "WHAT! I AM GOING FOR SOME AIR I CAN NOT TAKE THIS" Gareki barges off, he was not very happy at Yogi.

To be continued


End file.
